


Closet Case

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And makes sure he keeps catching him in that position, Hannibal catches Will in an uncompromising position, M/M, inappropriate use of armoires, thirsty cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: Hannibal accidentally catches Will masturbating. He makes sure to repeat that accident over and over again. Will Graham should check his closets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts).



> This was from a prompt by the magnificent Nightliferogue, who asked for a fic where Hannibal surreptitiously watches Will masturbate. I sort of spun this into my normal crack territory, but I hope you like it! And I'm so SO sorry it took me so long!

 

         The first time was an accident. Hannibal would maintain that until the day he died. A mere confluence of poor timing and kismet that led to a rather undignified, but not altogether unpleasant predicament.

         He and Will had fallen into a comfortable pattern after the fall, a fragile domesticity that Hannibal was loathe to break. In the mornings, Hannibal would knock twice on Will’s door on his way to the kitchen. Will arrived at the breakfast bar in rumpled boxers with wild hair just as Hannibal poured their coffee. In the late morning light, they’d retire to the study, where Hannibal would sketch and Will would read after checking Tattle Crime to ensure they hadn’t popped up in any recent headlines. In the afternoon, Will would fish, coming home with his catch and a bright smile. Hannibal would spend the final hours of daylight inventing ways to transform the bass into a culinary masterpiece while Will leaned against the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables and laughing when the doctor critiqued his technique. Nights were spent reading, listening to opera or debating the merits of the next pig they were to slaughter. At midnight precisely, Hannibal would follow Will up the staircase and down the hall, bidding him goodnight before going to his bedroom.

         It was a fine life, a beautiful pattern, one Hannibal should be content to follow. Only, he longed to shadow Will into his room every night. The sound of Will flopping onto the creaking mattress tortured him as he conjured images of two bodies falling onto the soft down. Hannibal lay in his bed devising grand schemes and manipulations that would land Will in his bed. Each plan was lovingly detailed and constructed, only to be abandoned as dawn slipped through Hannibal’s curtains.

         Hannibal had a partner in life and in crime; it was foolish to risk that on yet another becoming. He wasn’t sure he’d survive another cliff.

         So instead, when Will went fishing, Hannibal indulged in his favorite hobby: wandering into Will’s room. It was purely innocent in Hannibal’s mind, merely a chance to run his hands over the wrinkled shirts in Will’s armoire, taking in the scent of cheap shampoo and hideous cologne that had become so dear to him. It was his daily indulgence, and his reliance upon it was probably the reason he was caught unawares.

         His nose was burrowed into the sleeve of one of Will’s polyester blend flannels when he heard the front door bang open.

         “Hannibal? Hey! Nothing’s biting so I thought I’d come back early.” Will’s voice came from the kitchen, but before Hannibal could replace the shirt in the armoire, he heard footsteps on the stairs. Looking around for a moment, Hannibal assessed his options.

         Leaving now would guarantee Will spotting him and likely lead to an argument. He could risk smashing Will’s head into a wall, but the empath would probably figure out who the culprit was. He could invent some errand that would have brought him into the room, but it would be risky to attempt lying to Will, who had become so attuned to his mind.

         With a sigh, Hannibal did the only sensible thing – he stepped into the armoire, settling among the shirts, and pulled the doors semi-closed behind him. Sinking back into the den of flannel, Hannibal fiddled with the doors trying to approximate the haphazard closed position they were in when he found them. He’d leave the moment Will took a shower, as he always did after a fishing expedition.

         “Hannibal?” One last call before Will entered the room, shucking his cap and tossing it on the bureau. “Weird. Where the fuck is he?”

         Scrubbing his hand through his hair, Will sighed , turning to survey the room. He paused for a moment, before a smile crept over his face.

         Will walked by the armoire; Hannibal blinked at the small breeze the movement generated. He heard a clicking sound and realized belatedly that Will had locked the door. The doctor’s brow furrowed and he leaned closer to the crack between the doors.

         Will passed by again, the same breeze of horrid cologne and sweat filling Hannibal’s nostrils. Pulling his shirt over his head, Will tossed it carelessly to the floor before bending to his nightstand. He pulled out a small bottle and tossed it on the bed, running a hand over his chest and scratching idly.

         Hannibal had a sudden flash of vision, a clear picture of what was about to happen. This must be what it was like to live in Will’s head. A small smile curled at the corner of his mouth. Surely, it wouldn’t hurt to observe. He leaned forward, pressing his face closer to the gap in the doors.

         Will stretched his neck, rolling it from side to side as he toed-off his boots and socks. His hands toyed with his belt buckle. With a huff of breath, he undid the fastenings and the sturdy khaki fabric fell from his hips, pooling around his ankles. Will ran his hands over his chest again, letting his nails leave small pink trails. His boxers were pulled tight, fabric already stretching to accommodate the empath’s growing interest.

         Nimble fingers toyed along the edges of the waistband, teasing and snapping it lightly. Hannibal licked his lips, watching raptly as Will’s chest began to flush. He’d be warmer now, hot to the touch and salty as his skin heated. Hannibal’s breathing deepened, nose drawing in as much air as possible. The scent of arousal was faint, but as it filtered through the air, Hannibal felt himself respond.

         When Will finally rid himself of the boxers, a wave of scent suffused Hannibal’s small hiding space. He found himself worrying the button of Will’s sleeve as he watched, needing something to do with his fingers. Will lay back on the bed, still gently running his hands over his chest and hips, never touching his cock. On one pass, Will snagged his nipple, tugging gently and arching into the sensation.

         Hannibal and Will gasped at the same time.

         Hannibal shrank back into the armoire, carefully looking for signs that Will had heard him. The scent of Will was overwhelming in the small space, soft flannels caressing his face as he tried to quell his breathing. He considered keeping himself sequestered in the dark of the closet, blind to any further activity, lest he make another noise until he heard the cap open.

         Edging forward again, Hannibal watched as Will coated his hand with the lube he’d tossed onto the bed. He didn’t grip his cock immediately, as Hannibal assumed, instead running a single finger up his shaft and shivering when his cock jumped. Hannibal smiled; his Will always found a way to surprise him.

         Still teasing along the head of his cock, Will drew soft shapes along the ruddy flesh, leaving wet trails with his fingers. Will dragged his lip between his teeth as he caught the frenulum with his nail, a light scratch that made his toes clench and hips thrust.

         Finally, Will wrapped his fingers around himself, pumping once, then tightening his grip. His rhythm was steady, long, tight pulls and a twist over the head, the repetition serving to build his body’s reaction. His head fell back, exposing the long column of his throat. Will’s other hand began to claw at his thighs and chest. Hannibal felt his nails bite into his own legs in response. Willow swallowed reflexively as he worked himself, his back arching as his pace quickened.

         “Ha-h-ha.” Each stroke forced a breathy noise from Will’s mouth.

         Hannibal found himself panting along with Will. The empath was very close, his body trembling and toes curling with each pass. When his body went rigid, back bowstrung, Hannibal found himself holding his breath, watching with an open mouth as Will’s hand increased the frantic pace.

         “Ha-h-ha… _Hannibal_!” Will came, spurting onto his stomach and hand as he shuddered through the aftershocks. His hand trembled as he released himself, smearing the mess along his stomach and chest. After a moment, he got up and walked on unsteady legs past the armoire. Hannibal found himself swallowing, throat dry, and staring at nothing. The sound of the shower turning on snapped him from his daze.

         When steam finally filtered into the room and Hannibal could hear the distinct sounds of water hitting flesh, he left. He paused only to run his hand over the rumpled sheets, imagining the heat of Will’s body beneath the pads of his fingers.

Will had said his name. That was fascinating. Still, best to leave now before he was spotted. Hannibal retreated, steps awkward as his pants pulled at his erection.

                                                  

* * *

         Dinner was unusually quiet, with Hannibal distracted by memories of arched necks and clenching toes.

         “So, where were you today?”

         Hannibal paused, a piece of loin poised before his lips. “I’m sorry?”

         “I came home early today and you were gone.” Will frowned. “You told me you’d wait to do recon on the banker with me.”

         “Oh, this afternoon.” Hannibal sunk his teeth into the meat, chewing thoughtfully. “I was on my daily walk. I find it helps me reflect and organize my thoughts.”

         “Daily?”

         Hannibal felt something itch at the back of his mind. He suppressed a smile as he recognized the opportunity.

         “Every afternoon at three. Would you care to join me?” Hannibal lifted his wine, eyebrow raised, the picture of solicitousness.

         Will’s cheeks darkened slightly and he dropped his gaze. “No, I think I’ll just stick to the river.”

         Hannibal nodded, he’d have to remember to stretch before ensconcing himself in the armoire again. If he arrived at 2:30, that should give him plenty of time to get comfortable.

                                                  

* * *

         In five days, Hannibal had collected some intriguing data about the sexual predilections of his housemate. Will was a fan of so many divergent techniques; Hannibal wondered if Will’s empathy played any part in the varied tastes. One day, Will would moan about _daddies_. Another day, he’d hoarsely cried out for a master, hand on his throat as he came. Hannibal had watched Will work himself open making frustrated pleas for _more_ and only touch his cock while asking if the person behind his closed eyes _liked it hard._

         Will was always surprising, even in bed. It seemed there was no end to his appetites. The only commonality Hannibal could find was his name. Whispered as Will choked himself, screamed as he rode his own fingers, _Hannibal_ was Will’s daily mantra as he drove himself to completion.

         Hannibal had cataloged each of his observations meticulously. Sketches and notes nearly pouring out of him as he sat in bed at night. He ignored his own need for release, content to remember Will’s in vivid detail and speculate about his tastes with a partner. It was worth the leg cramps and ache in his back to collect such valuable information.

         Today, Hannibal had just finished his stretching regimen and absconded to the armoire when he heard Will’s footsteps on the stairs. Taking a few deep breaths to center himself, Hannibal leaned forward, waiting for the show to begin.  

         Will sat on the bed and pulled off his shirt. He pinched his nipples for a moment, moaning wantonly. He unbuckled his belt, lowered his pants, and began to rub his dick through his boxers. Hannibal cocked his head at the tone. Will’s moans sounded forced, maybe even annoyed? Hannibal leaned forward, his face scratched by the stiff synthetic fibers of Will’s shirt collection, squinting at the beautiful man on the bed.

         Heaving a mighty sigh, Will rubbed the back of his neck, a flush creeping over his cheeks and down his chest. Blue eyes lifted to the closet door, Will huffed out a small laugh before shrugging.

         “Look, I’m going to be honest, I’m kinda running out of material here.” Will said to the door. “I really thought yesterday the whole _fuck me, master_ thing was going to do it, but you’re still hiding and I have no idea what to try next.” 

         Hannibal felt a tingling sensation wash over his chest.

          _Panic, this must be what panic feels like._

         “Hannibal? Don’t you think it’s time you came out of the closet?” Will couldn’t control the laugh this time, it bubbled out of him as he watched Hannibal’s hiding spot. “Sorry, I’ve wanted to say that since Tuesday.”

         Hannibal pushed the door open and rose stiffly to his feet. His muscles pulled as he stretched to his full height. His face felt warm even as Will’s smile widened.

         “Hi there.”

         “Hello, Will.” The warmth was licking up his cheeks, heat spreading to his ears. He hated the sensation, and hated that Will was clearly enjoying this banal display. “I know this is a breach of what we’ve been building, but I want you to know that when this began it wasn’t my intention to spy on you.”

         Will cocked his head.

         “So…what? You were just looking for a passage to Narnia and I interrupted you?”

         “I never cared for Lewis.”

         “I imagine you wouldn’t care for any work about a selfless god.”

         “A cheap metaphor for children that takes all of the-”

         “Are we really going to hold a book club meeting now? My hand is on my dick.” Will didn’t move his hand, but used his free one to pat the bed.

Hannibal rolled his shoulders back and strode to the bed with his head held high. As he sat primly next to Will, who was still palming his cock through his boxers; Hannibal tried not to notice the empath’s smirk.

         “Ok, so…you like to watch,” Will prompted.

         “As I tried to explain, the first incident was the result of an unfortunate case of poor timing.” Hannibal folded his hands over the bulge in his pants.

         “Mmmm, and the next five times?”

         “You said my name. I was merely curious.”

         “More than curious, unless you’re smuggling a banana in there.” Will nodded at Hannibal’s crotch. Hannibal’s hands tensed minutely, his lip twitched.

         Will sighed and touched a finger to Hannibal’s chin, gently guiding the doctor to look at him.

         “We’ve established you have no compunctions about observing Hannibal, but what I’m doing right now-”

         “Is mocking me.”

         Will released Hannibal’s chin and flicked him square in the forehead. The doctor’s mouth fell open, wide eyes blinking in disbelief. Will snickered and landed a finger on Hannibal’s nose, making his cannibal go slightly cross-eyed.

         “Do not interrupt me when I’m on a roll.” Will cleared his throat and moved his hand back to Hannibal’s cheek with a soft stroke. “You’ve been observing, but I’m offering you the chance to participate.”

         Hannibal made a soft choking noise. Will leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal’s lips, Hannibal felt the slight tremble in the empath’s fingers.

         “Observe or participate?” Will’s lips brushed against Hannibal’s with each word.

         Hannibal let his eyes flutter closed. “That armoire is terribly cramped.”

         He could feel Will’s mouth stretch into a smile as it rested along his cheek. “The bed’s nice and roomy.”

         Will dragged his lips along Hannibal’s jaw, teeth peeking out to nip as he journeyed back to Hannibal’s mouth.

         “Well, if you wouldn’t mind me stretching out.”

         “Oh, I’d insist upon it,” Will bit Hannibal’s bottom lip, sucking on it briefly before releasing it with a pop. “I’d hate to be rude.”

         Hannibal felt warm hands pushing him back toward the mattress. He let Will settle him in the center of the bed, turning when he felt it dip under the empath’s weight. When he opened his eyes, Will was next to him, chin propped up on one hand with a lazy grin.

         “What shall it be today?” Will’s free hand began undoing the buttons on Hannibal’s shirt. “Do you want a fierce master, a sassy slave? Something a little more risqué?”

         Hannibal stilled Will’s hand, pulling the empath on top of him.

         “Will.” Hannibal sunk his hands into Will’s hair, guiding him into a kiss. “I want Will.”

         “You’re sure?” Will pulled back slightly, moving to nuzzle at the exposed hair on Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal had started to smile at the sensation when a sharp bite caused him to gasp. “Because he’s a kinky motherfucker.”

         “Vulgar, too.”

         Will laughed, resting his head on Hannibal’s chest and grinning brightly up at the doctor. “You fucking hide in my closet for a week watching me play with myself and I’m the vulgarian?”

         “When did you know?” Hannibal drew Will up for a deep kiss, moving to cup Will’s erection as he plundered his mouth.

         Will hissed, rolling his hips into Hannibal’s hand. “The first day, I could smell your cologne. _Tighter, yes._ It was stronger than it normally was when you sneak into _ah fuck_ into my room.”

         Hannibal froze. Will kept moving, his smile growing feral as he thrust.

         “I’ve known for months, Hannibal. I can smell you on my clothes, see the little things you straighten that you think I won’t notice. I kept thinking you’d make a move, then I come back _ah, like that_ and find my closet doors closed and your scent all around me.” Will grabbed Hannibal’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Hannibal’s heartbeat stuttered. “Stay.”

         Hannibal could feel Will’s fingers working his belt buckle open. He lifted his hips and helped Will move the material off his legs. Will yanked at his shirt, raising his eyebrows in challenge when he sent buttons flying. Hannibal smiled, placidly holding his wrists above his head, awaiting instruction.

         “If you move, you bleed.” Will warned, dragging a fingernail down Hannibal’s chest leaving an angry red line. Hannibal cocked his head slightly, smirking, and moved his hand to tug Will’s boxers off his hip. Will’s laugh was bright as he slapped the doctor away, toeing out of his underwear. “I knew you’d be impossible.”

         Will sank his nails into Hannibal’s thigh, raking them up to his groin. Hannibal watched with interest as little rivulets of blood popped up in Will’s wake. Will met Hannibal’s eyes before bending down and lapping languidly at the blood. Hannibal groaned, offering himself to Will.

         “Interesting.” Will murmured, nosing his way toward Hannibal’s stiff cock. “I do believe your kinks go beyond voyeurism Dr. Lecter.”

         Hannibal panted, eyes locked on Will’s. Smearing his fingers in the blood on his thigh, Hannibal drew them across Will’s lower lip. Will smiled, snapping Hannibal’s fingers with his teeth and sucking them between painted lips.

         When Will finally released Hannibal’s fingers, the doctor made an involuntary cry of dismay. Will grinned, the light catching the blood drying on his lip.

         “I’d watch you, you know. Stumbling out of my closet, scenting my sheets and running your hands over them.” Will scratched Hannibal again nails tearing at his hip. Hannibal thrust up, cock jumping. “Did you rush back to your room? Tug your cock thinking about me?”

         Hannibal shook his head, shivering as Will dragged his hand through the fresh blood welling from the scratches. “I…I never touched myself. It seemed tawdry to seek release using surreptitious knowledge.”

         “Such a gentleman.” Will looked at the blood coating his hand, smirking when he wrapped it around Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal moaned, grabbing Will’s hair and dragging him in for a kiss. Will resisted, pumping Hannibal’s cock a few times as he dodged the doctor’s mouth. “Not such a gentleman now, though, are we?”

         “I believe one can always maintain a bit of decorum.” Hannibal’s eyes were glassy, his hips helplessly thrusting into Will’s bloody hand.

         “I believe your voice is shaking, Doctor Lecter,” Will whispered, releasing Hannibal’s cock and moving to slot himself between Hannibal’s legs. He rolled his hips once, groaning when his dick dragged along Hannibal’s slick shaft. Will stilled, but Hannibal’s hips started a pace of their own, feverishly seeking friction and release. Will grabbed Hannibal’s hips, forcing them to still. “If you really want to keep your decorum, you should stop rubbing your dick against mine like a whore.”

         Hannibal snarled, wrapping his leg around Will’s hip, yanking back the empath’s hair and throwing his weight forward. He easily flipped Will, falling heavily on top of him. Latching his teeth to the skin over Will’s heart, Hannibal began rutting again. He could feel Will’s hammering pulse against his tongue.

         “There’s my monster,” Will gasped, his hips rolling into Hannibal’s. Hannibal sunk his teeth in harder, making Will writhe. “Come on, _fuck_ , don’t think, do it.”

         Hannibal’s ears were buzzing, his bloody hip and thigh adding delicious sparks of pain to the slow electric drag of their cocks. He laved at the skin between his teeth, licking to the pace of Will’s rabbiting heart. Releasing Will’s hair, Hannibal moved his hand to caress along his stubbled jaw. Will gasped, moving to graze his teeth over the meat of Hannibal’s hand.

         They bit together – Hannibal tearing into the flesh over Will’s heart and Will ripping into the base of Hannibal’s thumb. When Hannibal raised his head, the sight of Will’s blood slick mouth was too much to bear. He came with the taste of Will between his teeth. Will grabbed at Hannibal, licking at the doctor’s mouth as he found his own release.

         Collapsing on top of Will, Hannibal felt his eyes drift shut, dizzy with the twin scents of blood and Will surrounding him. He felt Will shift, then something warm and wet tracing below his lips. Hannibal cracked an eye, watching as Will steadily lapped at his chin.

         “What?” Will blinked at Hannibal, eyes wide an innocent. “You’re a goddamn mess.”

         Hannibal stretched his legs, rolling off of Will. He winced as the sticky mess between them pulled at the hair on his stomach. “Indeed. I should get a suture kit and some salve.”

         “No.” Will laid a hand on Hannibal’s chest, stilling him. “This is one scar you gave me I intend to cherish. Now, come on, you’ve gotten my sheets all bloody, we’re sleeping in your room tonight.”

                                                  

* * *

         Hannibal knew something was wrong the instant he walked into their bedroom. He could smell Will heavily in the air, but he was nowhere to be found. Hannibal began unfastening his shirt cuffs when he heard a soft huff behind him and turned. Their armoire was partially open.

         Hannibal sighed.

         “Hey baby,” said the armoire, its doors flapping in the approximation of a mouth. “How about a show?”

         Hannibal walked over to the armoire and pressed the doors shut. Taking off his tie, he wrapped it around the handles several times before knotting it.

         “Hannibal?” The doors rattled, but held firm. “Oh, come on!”

         “I’ll retrieve you when dinner’s ready.” Hannibal said walking out of the room, smirking when he heard Will start kicking at the doors and cursing. He slowed down. He didn’t want too much of a head start when the empath finally freed himself.


End file.
